


Sometimes

by Zarius



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cancer Arc, Diagnosis, Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, F/M, GP, Love Confessions, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Original Character(s), Spoilers for Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: An insight into what Graham was thinking during his regular cancer check-up (tag for 12x01 Spyfall), pure Doc/Graham fluff.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Graham O'Brien
Kudos: 21





	Sometimes

Graham rolled down his sleeve shortly after his blood was taken, as the next phase of his regular check-up continued to proceed.

“Four years since your procedure, time flies” the GP responded.

“Yeah, don’t it just” said Graham, a little exasperated, looking like he considered today one of his luckier ones.

He should not have been so shocked at how far they had come since the diagnosis; many other patients that had dropped by his GP’s practice had gone far longer without incident

“Test results are all as they should be you’ll be pleased to hear, any weight fluxuations?” the GP asked.

“No” Graham replied.

“Tiny muscular aches or pains?”

“No, none of that” Graham said, trying to rush his responses so he could get out of here quicker.

The GP then addressed the elephant in the room.

“I was sorry to hear about your wife” he said.

The words impacted Graham, he was already feeling slightly blue, but this did not help diminish that mood.

“Yeah, thanks” he said, trying to put on a front and put a brave face on proceedings.

“We all miss her” the GP continued, Graham sighed and nodded in agreement.

Upon learning he had the cancer, as soon as the ‘c’ word hit his brain, Graham O’Brien almost gave himself to dying, if not for Grace nursing him not just physically, but mentally as well, and ultimately giving him the essential emotional support he needed.

The GP handed Graham a handheld device containing electronic paperwork. Graham wished he was handed actual paper, so he could sign the essential information without worrying about someone hacking into the device and finding all his personal details. 

“Right, I won’t keep you here any longer than you need to be, sign on there, tick all the boxes, data protection” he said, handing Graham an electronic pen and pointing him to where all of the ticking needed to be on the device

“Are you working?” the GP asked

Graham’s eyes were lit, this was the first of the questions that actually helped to perk him up, and it gave him an opportunity to tell his GP how much he was enjoying life again

“No, travelling” he said.

“Oh, anywhere nice?” the GP pressed, curious as to what life must be like four years on for a man who came to him thinking he’d lost it all.

Graham’s face glowed like a brightly lit sun as he thought past the danger, the heroics, the thrills, to a few triple sunned beach on the planet Matembeb, where children didn’t just play with sandcastles, but lived in them, where sharks had long fur coats that were sheered to keep them cool and where paragliding could take you into pockets of outer space with a breathable atmosphere. 

All of that paled to the radiance of the smile he saw stretched across the face of the woman who had brought him and the others there, an insight into content she was having people around her who could laugh and work and quip their way through any ordeal, and be rewarded with days like these.

Graham reflected on those precious moments in between, the good intention of the one who made it all possible, and the love she displayed without ever conveying it in spoken word but through deeds and appearance.

Words he knew he would ideally love to say back, perhaps when things could eventually settle down for good.

But he knew she was well beyond that, well past his reach, s o he settled on what he could salvage from what he knew would be but a fleeting and finite time around her, taking in her awkwardness, her bewildering lack of social awareness, and focused on her intent, her strength, her smile, her love.

Anywhere nice?

“Sometimes” he answered back.


End file.
